supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Böse neue Welt
Böse neue Welt ist die zweite Episode der siebten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Castiel kämpft weiterhin mit den Lasten, die mit seiner neuen Macht kommen. Die gebrochene Mauer in Sams Kopf verursacht bei ihm Halluzinationen und er hat Schwierigkeiten zu erkennen, was real ist und was nicht. Bobby befürchtet, dass Dean anfängt, unter der Last des Kampfes gegen Castiel und dem Aufpassen auf Sam zusammen zu brechen. Handlung Nachdem der Leviathan-Castiel Bobby und Dean durch den Raum geschleudert hat, zeigen sich beim ihm drohende Zerfallserscheinungen. Dean meint, dass er in diesem Zustand doch nichts Anstrengendes mehr tun wollen würde. Der Leviathan-Castiel erwidert, dass er zurück kommt, und verlässt das Gebäude. Als Bobby und Dean wieder auf den Beinen sind, finden sie Sam in einem der kleinen Räume. Dort wird er von seiner Halluzination von Luzifer, der nach wie vor behauptet, Sam sei noch immer mit ihm im Käfig und alles um sie herum nur eine Halluzination, festgehalten. Durch das Auftauchen seines Bruders und Bobby verschwindet Luzifer. Sam rappelt sich wieder auf und die drei verfolgen den Leviathan. Dieser taucht in einem Trinkwasserreservoir ab und die Jäger sehen, wie einige Leviathane sich im Wasser ausbreiten. Kurz darauf findet Dean Castiels Trenchcoat, der ans Ufer gespült wurde. Es bleibt ihnen jedoch keine Zeit, das wohl eingetretene Ableben ihres Engelfreundes zu betrauern, denn schließlich müssen sie nun einen Weg finden, etwas gegen die Leviathane zu unternehmen. Diese sind in die Rohre gelangt und suchen sich nun nach und nach neue Wirtskörper. Wieder bei Bobby hat Sam mehr und mehr Schwierigkeiten festzustellen, was real und was Halluzination ist. Teilweise sieht er Bobby, Dean und Luzifer gleichzeitig im Zimmer. Bobby hat noch keinen neuen Anhaltspunkt für die Leviathane gefunden. Dean meint, sie würden schon noch auftauchen. Sie hätten jetzt eh ein anderes Problem zu lösen. Nach einigem Nachbohren gesteht Sam ihnen endlich, dass er Probleme hat, die Realität zu erkennen, und dass Luzifer fast schon allgegenwärtig ist. Dieser sitzt, für Dean und Bobby nicht sichtbar, an der Seite des Raums und kommentiert munter und amüsiert Sams Ausführungen. Um den Schock erstmal zu verdauen, gehen Bobby und Dean nach nebenan in die Küche. Dean trifft Vorkehrungen für den Fall, dass Sam verschwinden sollte und aktiviert das GPS-Signal an dessen Handy. Bobby fragt nach Deans Befinden, woraufhin er nur die typische Antwort, er sei okay, bekommt. Bobby nennt ihm daraufhin sämtliche Gründe, warum er nicht okay sein kann, und bietet ihm an, dass wenn Dean einsieht, dass sein "ich bin okay" nur dummes Gerede ist, er zum Reden für ihn da sei. Etwas später hat Bobby dann eine Spur gefunden. Zwei der Leviathane haben sich Hüllen von Schwimmteam-Mitgliedern ausgesucht und deren Mannschaftskameraden in der Umkleidekabine gefressen. Die Polizei in Kansas arbeitet bereits an dem Fall, doch tappt sie im Dunkeln. Bobby und Sam meinen, dass Dean die Abwechslung gebrauchen kann und schicken ihn los, um dem nachzugehen. Bobby will derweil auf Sam achten. Bei der Tatortbegehung stellt Dean dann fest, dass es tatsächlich das Werk der Leviathane ist. Er ruft Sam an, der noch immer Luzifer in Bobbys Wohnzimmer sieht, um ihn zu informieren, dass die zwei Schwimmteam-Leviathane das Auto der Eltern geklaut hätten und auf dem Weg nach South Dakota seien. Die Polizei verfolge das GPS Signal des Wagens. Dean sei jetzt auch auf dem Rückweg und sie würden die Spur der Leviathane von Bobby aus weiter verfolgen. Nachdem Sam aufgelegt hat, fragt er Luzifer nach seinen Motivationen für diese Halluzinationen aus. Er will wissen, warum der Teufel es nicht einfach beende. Dieser entgegnet, er habe einfach zu viel Spaß. Das Ganze würde erst Enden, wenn Sam es nicht mehr ertragen könnte. Luzifer vermutet, dass dies nicht mehr lange dauern wird und Sam würde deswegen seit Stunden seine Waffe reinigen, auseinander und wieder zusammen bauen. Bobby kommt ins Zimmer und meint, dass nach allem, was Sam schon durchgemacht hat, er den Teufel auch ein zweites Mal besiegen könne, immerhin sei er nicht mehr in der Hölle sondern bei Bobby und Dean. Während Bobby redet, wird er von dem Halluzinations-Luzifer mit einem Schürhaken durchbohrt. In der Zwischenzeit hat der Leviathan, der sich ein kleines Mädchen als Hülle ausgesucht hat, das Fernsehen für sich entdeckt und ist dabei auf eine gute Idee gestoßen. Zwei der Leviathane haben sich Hüllen von Schwimmteam-Mitgliedern ausgesucht und deren Mannschaftskameraden in der Umkleidekabine gefressen. Die Polizei in Kansas arbeitet bereits an dem Fall, doch tappt sie im Dunkeln. Sheriff Jody Mills musste der Blinddarm entfernt werden, und sie liegt nun nach der OP in einem der Krankenzimmer zusammen mit einer tratschenden alten Dame, die ihre OP noch vor sich hat. Ein Arzt kommt zur Visite und untersucht Jody. Die OP wäre nach Lehrbuch verlaufen und er würde am nächsten Tag noch mal nach ihr sehen. Während seiner weiteren Visite trifft er auf das Leviathan-Mädchen, das im Fernsehen gehört hat, dass Chirurgen Menschen aufschneiden und sich nach Belieben an deren Organen bedienen können. Der Leviathan nimmt die Form des Arztes an und holt in der Nacht Zwecks Nahrungsaufnahme Sheriff Mills Zimmernachbarin zu einer angeblich vorverlegten OP ab. Dies kommt Jody komisch vor und sie verfolgt den Arzt. Mit Entsetzen muss sie feststellen, dass der Arzt ein Monster ist und sich die Leber ihrer Zimmernachbarin als Imbiss einverleibt. Auf dem Weg zurück auf ihr Zimmer, fällt sie jedoch in Ohnmacht und ihr wird, als sie wieder zu sich kommt, von einer Schwester im Beisein des Leviathan-Arztes ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht. Sie schläft davon zwar nicht ein, aber wird größtenteils bewegungsunfähig. Daher greift sie nach ihrem Handy und ruft Bobby an, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten, schließlich sei das, nach allem was sie mittlerweile von ihm wisse, ein Fall für ihn. Daraufhin lässt Bobby Sam allein zurück, um sich darum zu kümmern. Im Krankenhaus treffen derweil Edgar und die Schwimmteam-Leviathane auf. Der Leviathan-Arzt kommt direkt an den Empfang, um sich um sie zu kümmern. Er hat bereits zwei neue Hüllen für sie gefunden, die Stationsschwester und den Chef der Personalabteilung. In den richtigen Positionen könnten sie im Krankenhaus ganz diskret ihre Mahlzeiten genießen. Der Arzt bietet Edgar an, ihm einen Anästhesisten-Körper zu besorgen, doch er lehnt ab. Der Chef hätte ihm noch ein paar andere Dinge aufgetragen, um die er sich jetzt kümmern müsse. In der Zwischenzeit denkt Sam, dass Dean wieder bei Bobby angekommen ist. Der ältere Winchester erklärt ihm, die Schwimmteam-Leviathane seien jetzt in Sioux Falls aktiv. Da Bobby seinen eigenen Fall hat, würde Dean jetzt trotz allem Sams Hilfe brauchen. Die beide machen sich auf den Weg. Dabei unterhalten sie sich über Sams Zustand und Dean meint mit Überzeugung, dass Sam außer Kontrolle ist und sich sein Zustand nie wieder bessern wird. Sie gehen in ein Bürogebäude. Doch als sie drin sind ist es eine alte Lagerhalle. In der Zwischenzeit ist der echte Dean zurück gekommen und findet Bobbys Haus verlassen vor. Sofort macht er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Bruder und findet ihn just in dem Moment, wo dieser gerade feststellt, dass der Dean, mit dem er zu dem Lagerhaus gefahren ist, eigentlich Luzifer ist. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Halluzination und Wirklichkeit schießt er auf den Luzifer-Dean und will dann auch auf den richtigen Dean schießen, doch dieser hält ihn davon ab. Er redet auf Sam ein und versucht, ihm den Unterschied zwischen Realität und Halluzination klar zu machen. Er meint, dass sich reale Schmerzen anders anfühlen würden, und nimmt zum Beweis Sams Hand und drückt auf die Wunde, die sich Sam vor kurzem zugezogen hat. Durch den Schmerz und viel gutem Zureden seitens Deans lässt sich Sam schließlich überzeugen, dass er Luzifer tatsächlich nur halluziniert. Dieser verschwindet schließlich auch und nur Sam und Dean bleiben zurück. Bobby hat derweil Jody aus dem Krankenhaus geholt und in ein Taxi verfrachtet. Er verspricht ihr, sich nach ihrer Zimmernachbarin zu erkundigen. Anschließend geht er in die Leichenhalle, wo er auf den Arzt-Leviathan trifft. Dieser meint, er hätte Bobby bereits durch die Augen von Castiel gesehen. Daraufhin schießt Bobby auf ihn, allerdings hat dies keine langanhaltende Wirkung und der Körper des Leviathans regeneriert sich fast sofort wieder. Also bleibt Bobby nichts anderes übrig, als die Flucht zu ergreifen. Unterwegs ruft er die Brüder an und informiert sie, dass die Leviathane sich im Krankenhaus niedergelassen haben und erschießen zwecklos ist. Er schlägt vor, dass sie sich bei seinem Haus treffen und sehen, wie sie weiter vorgehen wollen. Am Schrottplatz angekommen, müssen die Brüder feststellen, dass Bobbys Haus ausgebrannt ist. Von Bobby fehlt jede Spur. Sofort machen sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Dean versucht, Bobby auf dem Handy zu erreichen, und spricht ihm auf die Mailbox, dass er besser nicht in seinem Haus verbrannt sein soll, denn ansonsten würde er Sam im Impala anschnallen und sich mit ihm im Wagen über die nächste Klippe jagen. Schließlich treffen sie auf dem Schrottplatz zwischen den Autowracks auf Edgar. Er greift sie an. Dean bricht sich dabei ein Bein und Sam wird niedergeschlagen, ehe Dean per Fernsteuerung eins der Wracks auf den Leviathan fallen lassen kann. Anschließend ruft der ältere Winchester für sich und seinen bewusstlosen Bruder einen Krankenwagen. Während sie auf dem Weg ins Leviathan-Krankenhaus sind, setzt sich Edgars Körper unter dem Wrack wieder zusammen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Castiel (Leviathane) *Luzifer (Halluzination) *Bobby Singer *Jody Mills *Dr. Gaines *Edgar Vorkommende Wesen *Erzengel *Engel *Leviathane Musik *'Black Water' von The Doobie Brothers Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Hello, Cruel World (Hallo, grausame Welt) *'Spanisch:' Hola, Mundo Cruel (Hallo, grausame Welt) *'Französisch:' Marée noire (Schwarze Flut) *'Italienisch:' Ciao Mondo Crudele (Hallo, grausame Welt) *'Portugiesisch:' Olá Mundo Cruel (Hallo, grausame Welt) *'Ungarisch:' Kegyetlen világ (Grausame Welt) *'Finnisch:' Maailma on julma (Die Welt ist grausam) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 07